Simple (I Love You)
by xilyeshin
Summary: [EXO] Kisah 6 pasang kekasih yang mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mengutarakan perasaan mereka / Kris merogoh saku celananya. Ckrek! Dan akhirnya matahari itu tenggelam sepenuhnya / "Well, benda itu sangat berharga karena benda itu yang mampu membuat kita menjadi pasangan sejati," Lay mengernyit tapi kernyitan itu berubah menjadi keterharuan / Shounen-Ai / Oneshoot / RnR, please!


Simple (I Love You)

Author : Elle

Genre : Fluff, Romance

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rating : PG – 13

Cast : Exo and other

_Don't LIKE, don't READ !_

.

.

Simple (I Love You) © Elle

.

.

Playlist : Henry – 143, Petra – Mine, Petra Sihombing – Istimewa, Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are, Bruno Mars – Marry You, Maudy Ayunda - Perahu Kertas, SNSD – Romantic St., Exo – XOXO, Exo – Lucky.

.

.

Enjoy

HunHan

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan hadiah yang diberi oleh sahabatnya. Luhan sangat gembira, walaupun mereka hanya bersahabat tapi sahabatnya itu selalu memberi kejutan yang romantis layaknya para pasangan pada umumnya. Dan karena hal itulah Luhan juga semakin mencintai dan menyayangi sahabatnya itu, iya ia menyayanginya, entah itu memang kasih sayang terhadap sahabat atau dalam bentuk lain.

Luhan terus saja melihat hadiah itu hingga tak memerhatikan jalan dengan baik. Luhan juga tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah ada di tengah jalan…. TENGAH JALAN?!

"Luhan-ah!" Luhan melihat kebelakang. Ah, itu dia! Itu Sehun!

Luhan balas berteriak memanggil sahabatnya, Sehun berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya yang mampu membuat hati Luhan berdegup kencang. Tiba-tiba senyuman itu hilang digantikan dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat cemas. Sehun kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?

Sehun berusaha untuk berteriak, tapi tidak bisa, mulutnya terasa terkatup rapat oleh lem yang sangat lengket. Sehun berusaha untuk berteriak sebisanya, "Luhan! Awas!" Ucapnya terbata-bata. Luhan mengeryit, tapi dia segera menyadari maksud Sehun saat dia merasa ada cahaya yang sangat silau. Cahaya itu semakin mendekat, suara klakson pun terdengar dengan irama yang semakin lama semakin tak beraturan.

Luhan diam ditempat. Semua anggota tubuhnya terasa mati rasa, ingin rasanya ia berlari secepat mungkin menghindari kecelakaan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Teriakan Sehun, suara klakson dan cahaya lampu depan mobil yang semakin menyilaukan bergabung menjadi satu dalam penglihatannya, juga menggema di telinganya.

Brughh!

Ckitt..!

"Sehun!"

# # #

Sore ini Luhan berada di salah satu sungai yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya yang berada di pegunungan. Dia berjalan mendekati sungai itu sambil menggenggam sebuah perahu kertas buatannya yang sebelumnya sudah ditulis olehnya.

Air sungai itu tampak mengalir dengan tenang, Luhan tersenyum lembut. Luhan berjongkok di depan sungai itu, dia menutup matanya merasakan kesejukan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika ia menyentuh air sungai itu. Setelah itu, Luhan menaruh perahu kertas yang ia buat ke sungai yang sedang mengalir dengan tenang.

Luhan menaruhnya perlahan. Perahu kertas itu melaju diringi dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Terlihat siluet seseorang mengambil perahu kertas buatan Luhan.

Mata Luhan mengikuti setiap gerakan yang disebabkan oleh siluet itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, seseorang itu mendekat kearahnya…. dengan senyuman menawan. Luhan berdiri, hatinya berdegup kencang; ia terpanah, ia terkejut kenapa…

"..S, Sehun? Ba, Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun tak menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum. Luhan gugup, dia tidak terlalu sibuk mengatur pompaan jantungnya sehingga dia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaannya yang tidak mendapat jawaban.

Sehun membuka perahu kertas itu. Darahnya semakin berdesir hangat, jantungnya semakin bersemangat memompa. Semburat merah mulai menjalari pipinya. janngan sekarang, kumohon…. mohon Luhan. Tapi naas, sehun tidak mendengar permintaan hatinya, dia tetap membuka kertas itu. Setelah kertas itu terbuka lebar, Luhan menarik nafasnya sebelum membaca _pidato_ yang terdapat di dalam kertas itu.

_04 Maret, 2014_

_Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat yang bernama Sehun. Nama lengkapnya Oh Sehun, hobinya adalah dance, dia juga memiliki bakat dalam ber-acting. Dulu, saat aku sedang berulang tahun yang ke-16, dia menjahiliku. Saat itu aku masuk ke dalam kelas, saat itu Sehun sama sekali tidak menyapaku padahal ialah yang paling sering menyapaku duluan. Tapi waktu itu dia tidak menyapaku sama sekali, hari itu aku dan dia tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Malamnya, ia datang kerumahku sambil membawakan kue tart stoberi kesukaanku. Aku terharu melihatnya, bahkan secara tidak sadar aku mulai menitikkan air mata, memalukan bukan? Tapi siapa perduli? Yang penting Sehun masih ingin bersahabat denganku, haha._

_Ah, mengingat tentangnya. Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena ia sudah menolongku. Jika saja tak ada dia, aku yakin aku sudah meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Karenanya, aku masih bisa hidup. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, terutama pada Tuhan. Kalau bukan Tuhan yang menggerakan hatinya, siapa lagi?_

_Mengingat ucapan terima kasih, aku juga sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan manusia yang sempurna -menurutku- seperti Sehun. Dia adalah romantic guy, tegar, baik, dan juga perhatian. Dia membuatku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya._

_Jika aku adalah Cinderella, dia adalah Pangerannya. Jika aku adalah Wendy, dia adalah Peter Pannya. Intinya, siapapun aku dan siapapun Sehun, aku berharap kita akan selalu bersama. Thanks a lot, God. I love you, God. I love you, Sehunnie.._

Sehun melipatnya kembali seperti semula: bentuk perahu kertas, lalu menaruhnya ke aliran sungai, perahu kertas itu melaju dengan tenang. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang masing termangu. Sehun tersenyum, "Jadi, apakah kau siap jika permohonanmu terkabulkan?" Luhan bertanya menggunakan mimik mukanya, Luhan mendesah pelan, menutup matanya, membukanya kembali lalu berlutut di depan Luhan. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang berada dalam sakunya, ia melipat sapu tangannya, lalu membuka lipatan itu. Lipatan yang tadinya tidak ada apa-apa berubah menjadi sebuket bunga campuran; babys breath dan mawar.

"Would you be mine?" Luhan mengangguk. Dan adegan ini berakhir dengan pelukan hangat juga bunga sakura yang berjatuhan entah darimana.

KaiSoo

Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati kesunyian yang sedang melanda dirinya dan juga seseorang. Ya, dia sedang bersama dengan seseorang, Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ah.." Kai menggumam sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo mendesah sambil tetap membelai rambut Kai, "Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Kai.. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dikamarmu," Kyungso menasihati Kai tak bosan. Sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo menyarankan Kai agar dia beristirahat dikamar tapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kai tetaplah sama, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku beristirahat dipangkuanmu?" dan Kyungsoo akan menjawabnya dengan; "Itu tidak baik, Kai. Lehermu bisa sakit dan badanmu bisa pegal-pegal," ujar Kyungsoo penuh perhatian, tapi Kai tetap saja Kai. Keras kepala.

"Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi jika ada dirimu," jawab Kai enteng, "Maksudmu? Kau pikir aku apa? Tukang pijitmu, huh?! Aku ini kekasihmu!", Kai terkekeh, Kyungsoo kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tahu kau adalah kekasihku. Siapa bilang kau tukang pijitku? Tapi jika kau mau, ya boleh saja, haha. Aw!" Kai yang awalnya tertawa keras akhirnya berhenti tertawa karena pukulan kuat yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Gwaenchana?" ucap Kyungsoo khawatir. Kai mengangguk, walaupun Kyungsoo bertubuh mungil, pukulannya seperti pria sejati, sangat kuat dan sakit. Kyungsoo menuntun Kai ke kamarnya, kemudian Kyungsoo pun keluar kamar sebentar untuk mengambil es batu dan sehelai kain.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya, terlihat Kai sedang duduk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur, dia meringis menahan sakit. Sepertinya pukulan Kyungsoo sangat kuat.

Kyungsoo mengobati memar yang berada di lengan Kai. Kai melihat wajah serius Kyungsoo dengan seksama, sangat manis dan lembut, tapi akan terlihat garang jika sedang kesal, seperti tadi contohnya.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mengobati luka Kai, "Terimakasih," Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai meminta penjelasan. "Terimakasih, kau sudah mengobatiku. Kau memang tahu segalanya tentang diriku dan itu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman bersama dirimu," ujar Kai tulus, "It's okay. Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang kekasih, kkk," Kyungsoo dan Kai tertawa bersama. Dan pada akhirnya Kai pun tertidur di kamarnya, ya walaupun pada akhirnya dia juga tertidur dipangkuan Kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap juga.

BaekYeol

Baekhyun tersentak saat melihat sebuah memo jatuh dihadapannya. Memo itu berbentuk bintang dan berwarna kuning kilau. Hey! Darimana memo ini? Mungkin hanya orang iseng, batinnya tak peduli.

Saat Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan, dia dikejutkan dengan hal yang sama. Memo kedua itu jatuh tepat diujung sepatu Baekhyun. Kebetulankah? Tapi bukannya kebetulan tidak datang 2 kali? Baekhyun mengambil memo itu lalu membacanya.

_When we're together, I can tell just looking in your eyes_

Baekhyun mengernyit. Apa maksudnya? Dia pun berjalan ke tempat sebelumnya yang juga terdapat memo yang jatuh. Baekhyun mengambil memo itu, membalikkan tubuhnya dan membacanya sambil berjalan.

_Take and read the memos that are in front of you__;)_

Saat berhenti membacanya langkah Baekhyun pun berhenti kala ia melihat ada memo lagi. Ia mengambil memo itu, lalu melihat ke depan. Baekhyun ternganga. Sejak kapan memo-memo itu berada disana?

Baekhyun mengambil memo-memo yang bersebaran di depannya. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa memo-memo tersebut seperti pengganti jejak kaki si pelaku.

_Everything I say is still so awkward._

_Your texts are so difficult._

_I'm sending 1-4-3._

_I still can't express my feelings with words._

_I'm sending 1-4-3, it's not just a simple game of numbers._

_I love you 1-4-3, you are 4-8-6._

_Sending 1-4-3, we are so different,_

_It's still hard._

_Your eyes, your face, your laugh, that's all is beautiful._

_And were all able to make my heart beat fast._

_My heart pounds at your one word,I stutter, what am I saying?_

_I look bad because I keep getting it wrong, please know my heart._

_1-4-3 to the guy that I'm loving the most._

_When I'm talkin' with friends, I'm braggin', I boast._

_Walk with you make my heart beat so fast. This is so awkward, what should I do?_

_I'm sending 1-4-3, I still can't express my feelings. It's not just a simple game of numbers._

_1-4-3._

Baekhyun melihat pemandangan sekitar, sepertinya sekarang dia sedang berada di taman belakang kampusnya.

"I'm sending 1-4-3, geuljaran ajiik jeontari andwae.. Whoa oh oh. I'm sending 1-4-3 dansunhan sutjanoriga anya Whoa oh oh.. I'm sending 1-4-3, neoneun 4-8-6. Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji. Sending 1-4-3 ajik eoryeobji, dansunhan sutjanoriga anya 1-4-3," Baekhyun kaget! Itu Chanyeol, sahabat baiknya! Jadi, jadi dia yang membuat ini semua?

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di bangku taman, dia berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sedang mematung, mungkin terlalu syok. "Baekhyun, would you be my 4-8-6?" sama halnya dengan yang sebelumnya ceritanya ini berakhir bahagia, Chanyeol mengajarkan Baekhyun bermain gitar disana.

SuLay

Lay bosan, dia sudah menunggu Suho selama berjam-jam tetapi yang ditunggu tak juga datang. Jengah menunggu seperti itu, Lay memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu sambil melihat pemandangan indah yang disajikan didepannya.

_An x is for a soft kiss, an O is for circled hug_

_Maybe you already know, oh_

_Day by day, I secretly wrote you a letter, and that's what I wrote at the end;_

_although I've never given it to you, ah~_

Lay tersenyum kecil, dia jadi teringat Suho yang ternyata pernah menulis surat padanya secara diam-diam dan itu terjadi sebelum mereka berpacaran.

_How are you these day? Anything special?_

_Only those typical words pass trough my head_

_Actually, my heart is deep; deeper than the sea_

_The words that I really say is "be with me"_

**Grep**

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup matanya sambil menciumnya lembut. Lay sepertinya tahu siapa orang itu, "Ya! Suho! Kenapa kau tidak datang saja sekalian? Aku sudah menunggumu berjam-jam dan kau datang lalu dengan seenak jidatmu kau menciumku? Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Suho!" protes Lay dalam satu napas. Suho memegang tengkuknya merasa bersalah, "_Well,_ maafkan aku. Aku terlambat karena aku mencari benda yang hampir.. saja hilang. Dan.. tentang ciuman tadi, itu bukan seenak jidat tapi seenak dan semanis gulali. Kau tahukan kalau jidat tidak enak?" jelas Suho, agak aneh.

Lay marah, dia tidak sedang bercanda! Jadi benda lebih berharga daripada diriku? Jadi Batinnya. "Benda apa itu? Apakah itu sangat berharga? Lebih berharga daripada diriku?" Suho mengangguk pelan, membuat Lay semakin kesal. _HELL NO_!

"Jadi benda itu lebih berharga daripada diriku? Seberapa berharganya, eoh?", "_Well,_benda itu sangat berharga karena benda itu yang mampu membuat kita menjadi pasangan sejati," Lay mengernyit tapi kernyitan itu berubah menjadi keterharuan.

Suho merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil benda yang ia makud; sebuah cincin. Cincin itu sangat sederhana dan _ekhem_, unik. "Maaf, aku tahu ini sangat jelek dan sederhana. Tapi sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud mengartikan cintaku dalam bentuk cincin ini. Kau tahukan kalau cintaku sangat dalam? Dan sebenarnya aku tidak membelinya, aku membuatnya sendiri! Bahkan aku rela kekurangan tidur selama 2 hari hanya untuk membuat ini, jadi kumohon kau bisa memakluminya," Lay menangis. Bukan, dia bukan menangis karena cincin itu, melainkan terharu karena perjuangan Suho yang terbilang nekat itu.

Suho menghapus air mata Lay dengan tangannya, dia berlutut didepan Lay. Dan kata itupun terucap dari bibir Suho, Lay merasa ingin terbang melayang ke atas awan. Kata: _Will you be the companion of my life,_yang diucapkan Suho tadi seperti sebuah lagu ditelinga Lay.

Lay mengangguk, Suho memasang cincin itu ke jari manis kiri Lay. Dia berdiri, lalu member pasangan cincin itu kepada Lay; meminta Lay untuk memasangnya ke jari Suho. Dengan senang hati, Lay mengambil cincin itu lalu memasangnya juga ke jari manis kiri Suho.

Suho berbisik lembut, "_I love you more than more,_" bisiknya di telinga Lay kemudian mencium kening Lay, kekasihnya itu. Lay memejamkan matanya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, suara kembang api terdengar, seperti ingin menambahkan kemeriahan dan keindahan pemandangan Namsan Tower, terutama bagi Suho dan Lay yang sekarang tengah melihat kemeriahan itu sembari berpegangan tangan dengan Lay yang meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Suho.

ChenMin

"Ayolah, _Baby_…. Jangan cemberut lagi, kau terlihat sangat gemuk jika seperti itu," Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chen, masih dengan menggembungkan pipinya, "Ya! Bahkan kau juga mengatakan bahwa diriku sangat gemuk,"

"_Well, _itu jika kau cemberut saja tapi kalau kau tidak cemberut kau akan terlihat…, _gemuk?_ Begitu katamu?" potong Xiumin yang makin mengkerutkan wajahnya. Ow, sepertinya Chen salah bicara, "Bukan! Makusdku kau akan terlihat lebih manis, _Baby_..", "Bahkan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan_baby_" Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan sebutan itu? "Iya, itu sama saja seperti kau mengejekku!" ujar Xiumin seakan mengetahui pikiran Chen.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, Baby.. itu adalah panggilan sayangku kepadamu," jelasnya. Chen tidak mau Xiumin salah tanggap, tapi sepertinya sama saja, Xiumin tetap saja menganggapnya sebagai ejekan, "Aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalanmu supaya aku tidak sedih lagi, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu aku memang gemuk, aku jelek dan… aku tidak pantas untukmu, kau jauh lebih sempurna daripadaku," Chen tercekat, jadi.. selama ini Xiumin berpikiran seperti itu? Tapi kenapa?

Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin. Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya, Chen menatap Xiumin dalam, "_Listen to me_, Xiumin. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengejekmu, berniat saja aku malas. Aku minta maaf jika kau berpikir bahwa panggilan sayangku itu adalah kata ejekan, aku benar-benar minta maaf jika itu menganggumu, tapi sungguh! Aku tak pernah berniat untuk mengejekmu. Dan tolong jangan samakan aku dengan manusia-manusia nista yang mengejekmu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, _I love you very sincere. I don't want to see you slumped and like a zombie. I want you to know it all, I love you just the way you are. I don't care if our friends don't approve it, even if all the people in this world reject it, I also don't care._" Chen menatap Xiumin dalam, begitu juga dengan Xiumin.

Chen menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya, "Mengertilah, Xiumin. Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu, bahkan jika cintaku dibandingi dengan dalamnya lautan, cintaku lebih dalam lagi. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, jangan samakan aku dengan semua manusia nista yang mengejekmu itu. Mereka mengejekmu karena mereka tidak mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya, mereka mengejekmu karena mereka tidak mensyukuri ciptaan Tuhan. Aku tidak sama dengan mereka, aku mencintaimu, aku juga sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan manusia sepertimu. Kau indah, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu; mulai dari matamu, rambutmu, wajahmu, bahkan tubuhmu! Jadi aku mohon jangan dengarkan mereka, dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau telah diciptakan untuk menjadi pasangan seorang Kim Jongdae yang tampan ini," jelas Chen sedikit narsis, Xiumin merona, ia memukul lengan Chen pelan.

"Em.. permisi, apakah kalian ingin memesan sesuatu? Saya lihat kalian sudah lama disini dan tidak memesan apapun," ujar seseorang, Chen dan Xiumin menoleh ke arah kanan mereka. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu asyik mereka jadi lupa jika mereka belum memesan apapun.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, _Minnie?_" Xiumin mengernyit, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Minnie,_ supaya kau tidak merasa tersindir lagi," Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, Chen tertawa renyah.

TaoRis

Tao tersenyum gembira bak anak kecil yang baru saja melihat dunia luar dengan leluasa. "Kekanakan," Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan berhenti mengagum-ngagumi sekitarnya, "Gege bilang apa tadi? Aku kekanak-kanakan?" tanya Tao mengembungkan pipinya, "Tidak juga," Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya kemudian berbisik, "Aku hanya bilang kalau kau seperti anak kecil," Kris pun berjalan melewati Tao yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Tao berjalan cepat menyusul Kris yang berada lumayan jauh didepannya, "Ya! Itu sama saja!" Kris terkekeh lalu berkata, "Seharusnya kau tidak menanyakannya jika kau tahu," sambil mencolek hidung Tao gemas. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris. Kris mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli masih tetap berjalan santai.

"Gege! Lihat itu! Whoaaa….. _How beautiful!_" Tao mengambil kamera yang sengaja ia gantung di lehernya lalu memotret pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Di depannya ada sebuah taman yang berukuran besar, taman itu dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon sakura, "_你知道嗎__？這是非常漂亮的，很漂亮。是不是__啊，兄弟？_ (Nǐ zhīdào ma? Zhè shì fēicháng piàoliang de, hěn piàoliang. Shì bùshì a, xiōngdì)?" tak ada jawaban, "Gege?" Tao melihat sekitar, terlihat Kris masih berada di belakang, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantongnya sembari berjalan santai.

Tao mendesah, ia berlari ke tempat Kris berada lalu menariknya ke taman itu. Taman itu begitu indah, dengan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, oh.. betapa indahnya dunia ini. Kris ikut terpana, "indah," pujinya pelan, Tao tidak mendenarnya karena dia terlalu sibuk memotret pemandangan. Kalau saja ia mendengar Kris memuji pemandangan ini, ia pasti akan cerewet; menceritakan segala yang ia kagumi dan juga menertawakan Kris karena baru kali ini Kris memuji sesuatu selain memuji Tao dan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri taman itu. Taman ini sangat ramai akan pengunjung, terlihat dari banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang di taman itu. Terkadang Kris dan Tao berhenti untuk sekedar mengambil foto atau sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Seperti tadi contohnya, Tao berhenti untuk mengambil foto, sedangkan Kris mengambil bunga sakura lalu menyelipnya ke telinga Tao, Tao tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kris dan setelah itu mereka berfoto dan tertawa bersama.

Tao berjalan sembari melihat foto-foto yang telah ia dan Kris ambil, Kris melihat Tao yang sedang memerhatikan gambar-gambar yang sudah mereka ambil. Tiba-tiba Kris tersenyum, sesekali menjahili kekasihnya itu, tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Kris mencium pipi Tao, membuat sang empunya pipi itu terlonjak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Kris tersenyum meledek, "Aish, gege…" ucap Tao sembari memukul lengan Kris lumayan keras, "Aw!" ringis Kris _kesakitan_, Tao khawatir,

"_It's okay?_ _Aigoo.._maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja_, seriously!_" sesal Tao melihat Kris khawatir, "Apakah kita membawa obat PKK? Ah, aku lupa! Kita meninggalkannya dihotel! Huaa… _eotteokhae?_ Aku harus menggunakan obat apa? Disini tidak ada apotik atau sejenisnya..", "_Well, you can use your lips to heal it,_", "Huh? Memangnya bisa?" Kris mengangguk sembari meringis kembali.

Walaupun ragu Tao tetap mencobanya, mungkin saja berhasil, ujarnya dalam hati. Kris tertawa lepas, Tao menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Hey! Kenapa dia tertawa? "_Wae_?" Kris mulai meredakan tawanya, "_I apologize in advance,_ aku mengerjaimu tadi, haha!" Kris tertawa lepas kembali. Tao kesal, karena merasa dipermainkan ia pun menginjak kaki Kris, Kris meringis tapi dia tidak peduli. Siapa suruh mengerjaiku? Pikirnya.

Hari mulai gelap. Sebentar lagi matahari akan bersembunyi dan Kris tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "Tao!" Tao menoleh pada Kris. Kris menghalangi jalan Tao, "Lihat itu!" Tao melihat kearah depan, _Sunset!_ Tidak mau mengulur-ulur waktu, Tao segera mengambil foto sunset itu sebanyak mungkin.

"我愛你 (Wǒ ài nǐ)" Kris memulai pembicaraan, Tao berhenti memotret. "_W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ__, I love you_,_Saranghaeyo,__Je t'aime,__Ich liebe dich_"Tao tersenyum, "_I knew it. Love you, too.._"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, perlahan tapi pasti jarak diantara mereka berdua terhapus, diganti oleh sebuah ciuman tulus.

Kris merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya.

**Ckrek!**

Akhirnya matahari itu tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"YA**!"**

Cerita ini berakhir dengan sebuah foto yang berhasil diambil Kris saat mereka berciuman dibawah matahari terbenam dengan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan disekitar mereka.

Simple is You and I.

I Love You!

-END-

A/N: So… how? Bagus tidak? Terimakasih jika kalian bilang bagus dan yang bilang ini jelek, harap siapkan pesan-pesan terakhir anda! (?) bercanda, kok.. Mau kalian bilang bagus atau tidak itu terserah kalian, bukan terserah kata Pak Ogah /plak. Saya harap fic ini bisa memuaskan para fujoshi yang haus akan ke_so sweet_-an mereka semua, hahaha.

Keterangan: 1. Nǐ zhīdào ma? Zhè shì fēicháng piàoliang de, hěn piàoliang. Shì bùshì a, xiōngdì? : Kau tahu? Ini sangat, sangat indah. Benar 'kan, kak?

**_REVIEW…._**_/ give you a photo of TaoRis /_


End file.
